The Blessed & The Damned
by aizeah
Summary: Akira use to have dreams of being a mighty warrior, but finds her life spiralling out of control when she is diagnosed with a hereditary, chronic illness. She loses all hope when she learns she is betrothed to a man she doesn't love. What will happen when her fate is intertwined with the Straw Hats', especially a certain green haired swordsman?
1. Chapter 1 - Behold the Wicked Child

**_DISCLAIMER_**  
_I do not own One Piece. This is a work of fan fiction written by myself, borrowing the characters and world from the mangaka writer, Oda Eiichirō. Thank you. _

**_AUTHOR NOTE_**  
_Firstly, If anyone is interested in BETA/proofreading for me, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'd really appreciate the help! n.n_

_Secondly, this is my first serious fan fiction (if we count my very, very, awful attempts from when I was twelve). I'm sorry if it feels a little slow, I'm trying to establish my own character's life and routine before jumping in with the straw hats. I will be learning as I go, so I do appreciate criticism, but please don't be mean.. I'm sensitive. As a long-time fan fiction reader, I'm writing this story more for myself than for anyone else. I'm very tired of all the anyoneXoc One Piece self-inserts, so I wrote this to appease my own greedy appetite. I hope some of you enjoy the road with me. _

_Much love, Aizeah xo_

_**CHAPTER ONE- Behold the Wicked Child**_

I had spent exactly eight days without so much as leaving the walls of the castle. I had read sixteen of the books in the library (though I'd already read all of them at least five times before) baked six cakes (though four were burned), written ten poems (though eight didn't rhyme), and filled eight pages full of drawings (though they were all horrible, horrible, mindless doodles). I was done with looking out the window, over the town it was my family's 'duty to protect'.

My family built this castle atop Golden Rock. The story goes that according to the natives, Golden Rock is a point closest to the heavens. In order to prove to the gods they were worthy of settling here, they had to battle a giant oni. Only one could slay him, and it was my great-some-odd-Uncle Kohza. There was an entire book written about it, called "The Adventure of Kohza", and we held a copy in the library. I knew it was just a story made in order to account for collecting tax from the townsfolk and for ruling over them. In reality we were a distant colony of Alabasta, nothing more - but many of the townsfolk chose to believe the story was true. They probably believed because of all of the dangers here in the New World and enjoyed living under the facade of protection. Of course there were many natural dangers here - there were more dangerous species on this island than I could count, not to mention the giant sea kings lurking just off the coast - but thanks to this damn pirate era, the villages on the outskirts of the city were raided monthly. More money was put into the royal guard to protect our people, but naturally their priority is to keep the castle safe. Corrupted royalty? Go figure.

I ran my fingers through my long, curly hair. Damn, I wanted to go outside more than anything. I could practically hear my fathers hoarse words .. "Akira, you must stay inside... You need to keep your strength for the wedding..." That damn wedding. Father was very ill, and wanted to make sure I would have someone to take care of me once he was gone. I hated him thinking I couldn't take care of myself. It pained me seeing him so ill, knowing it wouldn't be long before I met my own similar demise. Speaking of which, I wan't going to spend my precious hours sitting around in this damn castle! It was time to go see the village.

I began making my way to the library, being careful no one in the halls would see me. When I was younger, Jun of the royal guard taught me basic kenbunshoku haki*. I was in no way a master, but it was useful in sneaking around the home that doubled as my prison. It wasn't long before I sensed someone coming my way.

"Ah, Akira. Fancy seeing you here," Alaois, my fiancé, greeted cooly. "Where are you off too? Not outside I should hope."

"No, just going for a walk to calm my nerves for the big day, sweetie," I tried to reply sounding genuine. I had been made to take an entire course on etiquette, and how to be a proper lady, so as to please my future husband. I mostly just learned I would have to act like a bimbo and use disgustingly sweet terms like "sweetie" and "hun" to please him.

He leaned forwards, his forehead inches from mine. I could feel his breath tingling on my lips; his eyes holding my gaze. Slowly, he inched forwards and I took a step backwards.

"My, my.. Still shy are we? You can't do that at the wedding, I hope you know!" he mocked. "Anyways, I'm off for a meeting with your father.. I'll see you tonight."

How I detested him. He was my fourth cousin. That's right, I'm going to marry in the family and have inbred children. "Oh, it's okay, because he is enough generations away!" "We want you to marry in the family, so that the royal castle is given only to those in the family" "He is your family already, so it should be easy to get along!" These were the words spoken to me when I tried to protest. It disgusted me. I hoped I would die before I bear his nasty inbred children.

Once Alaois was out of sight, I slipped into the library. It was quiet. Nothing but myself and the rows of books. This was my sanctuary. Here I could escape from my problems, and live in a world of wonder and adventure. I could travel to far away lands, where dragons and knights existed. I could travel anywhere in the world - the first half of the grand line, or even Raftel. I could travel to winter islands and almost feel the crunch of the snow beneath my feet with every world of the story, or to summer islands and feel another trickle of sweat as I turned each page. I could escape my own problems and go on adventures anywhere, anytime!

The library was my sanctuary for more than that reason alone, though. Here, there was one window I could fit out of, and rarely was this section of the castle patrolled, thanks to the large wall on the outside. I opened the window that stood about a foot taller than my head. I pulled myself up and peeked outside, making sure I was alone, before quickly jumping out and landing quietly on the grass below. Without a moment of hesitation, I scaled the tall stonework wall that encircled the castle and ran until I was definitely safe under the cover of the trees. I began at an easy pace down to the town.

I took the long way around, walking down the shoreline. I could see more ships in the harbour than last time I had come down to the village, though it had been almost three months since I actually wandered there. Most of the time when I left, I trained in the woods with the three-section-staff Jun had gifted me when I was little. I was quite a skilled warrior before my inherited illness surfaced. I was training to be in the royal guard. I could still pack a punch, but it was nothing like it was when I was seventeen.

I took off my shoes and felt the sand under my toes. The warm water rolling in with the tide felt good on my feet and ankles. I rolled my pants up to my knees and waded up to mid-calf. I picked up a small crab I saw hiding under a rock. I missed the ocean. This beach was my second home when my mum was still alive. We use to go crab-hunting almost every day. We strung seashells into wind chimes, bracelets, and headbands. We burned driftwood and were surprised by the vibrant greens, blues and lavenders in the flame every time.

"Missing her again, are you?" a familiar voice called.

"Jun!" I squealed, happy to see him. He had long since retired from the royal guard and lived with his family in the city now. I ran towards him and jumped, latching my legs around his torso and splashing water in the process.

"Hey, hey! You're not a kid anymore.. You have to stop that," he teased, even though he embraced my hug. "Lets head down to the bar. We can catch up! I've missed you, Kira!"

As we passed the harbour, I faintly noticed a couple of boats proudly displaying jolly rogers, especially one bearing a straw hat. It felt very familiar, but I couldn't put on finger on just where I knew it from. It didn't give it much thought. Although many pirates came to raid our peaceful homes, many of them were here for the two weeks it takes for the log pose to set and spent lots of money on ale, food, and general shopping.

Jun and I made our way to the bar as he rambled off about his family. His son was now ten years old and, of course, a martial arts prodigy. His wife was pregnant with their second born, and suffering many mood swings, but they were very much in love. I envied the look in his eyes as he spoke of her, knowing that Alaois would never speak of me in such a way, and I would certainly never come close to feeling such an emotion. Although I knew I could speak to Jun about anything, I feared talking to him about Alaois. Not only did speaking about it make my situation feel more real, I didn't want to ruin our friendly reuniting.

We entered the bar. Being the afternoon and the middle of the week, it wasn't packed, but there were enough people in there for it to be lively. Jun ordered sake, and I ordered ale. As we chatted, Jun defiantly had too much to drink. He was slurring his words, and laughing too much at everything. I wasn't at all surprised when his wife came in, making a big scene.

"Jun? I knew I'd find your sorry ass here!" she yelled, and Jun gave her a drunken half smile. "Do you know what YOUR child did today?! He damn near took a kids bloody arm off, for fucks sake! And here you are, getting wasted!..." It was then that she noticed me, and instantly turned pleasant. "...Oh, hi Kira! Long time no see! Sorry about my husband here, he's just a sorry old drunk. It's time for him to go home now. Feel free to stop by for dinner any time! Chao! ~"

'Jun wasn't kidding about her mood swings' I thought to myself as I watch her drag him off, hitting him repeatedly in the head as she spoke so nicely to me. It felt like the whole bar was staring, and it made me squirm a little uncomfortably. Soon though, the bar went back to normal and everyone was consumed in their own lives and stories.

I pulled a book out of my satchel. I had already read the book enough times that I knew it like the back of my hand. I opened it to a random page, and soon I was immersed in a world of adventure, freedom, and romance. I quietly sat at the end of the bar, sipping on my ale and enjoying my book. I didn't even notice a green-haired man sit next to me - the last open chair of the bar seats.

"Who comes to the bar to read a book?" he asked me, before chugging half a glass of sake.

I looked up, and recognized him immediately. He was first mate of the infamous pirate crew that waged war with the world government and got away with it. The pirate crew that had disappeared for two years and everyone presumed dead or disbanded. I had read about the nefarious pirate crew, and realized where I recognized the jolly roger in the harbour from. I felt my heart skip a beat in fear, and I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I was sitting next to Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

The Straw Hat Pirates were alive and well in Gold City.

*(Colour of) observation haki


	2. Chapter 2 - The Path I Choose

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_  
_It is my plan to update every monday. I posted this one today to hopefully catch/keep the interest of some viewers! I am currently a university student, so we will see how well I can keep to updating every monday. I'm trying to keep a few chapters ahead just incase anything happens, but I can't make any promises. Please review if you like my story! It keeps my morale up, and hopefully it'll push me to keep updating!_

_Much love, Aizeah xo _

**CHAPTER 2 - The Path I Choose**

"Who comes to the bar to read a book?" the man sitting next to me at the bar asked, before chugging half a glass of sake.

I looked up, and recognized him immediately. He was first mate of the infamous pirate crew that waged war with the world government and got away with it. The pirate crew that had disappeared for two years and everyone presumed dead or disbanded. I had read about the nefarious pirate crew, and realized where I recognized the jolly roger in the harbour from. I felt my heart skip a beat in fear, and I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I was sitting next to Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

The Straw Hat Pirates were alive and well in Gold City.

I could feel an attack coming. My throat was closing, and my palms were shaking. I tried to stifle a cough, but I could feel more surfacing. I began searching in my bag for my medicine, but of course I forgot it. Shit, how stupid could I be?

"You need to leave," I breathed quietly, hoping only he could hear. He raised his eyebrows in shock, but quickly recovered.

"And why would I do that?" he chuckled. "I'm just getting started here! I've been out at sea for almost a month. I need a good drink!"

"And then.." I coughed again, still trying to hide my discomfort. My city - my home, friends, and citizens - came first. ".. And then what? You're going to wage war on our city? Wreak havoc like you did in Alabasta?"

"Wreak havoc in Alabasta, huh?" he laughed, drinking more of his sake. I did not like his attitude.

"We're a colony of Alabasta. I know the royalty there, personally, and I know_ exactly_ what happened," I lied. Well, maybe 'embellished' is a better word. We were a colony of Alabasta, but I had never so much as read a letter from the royal family there.

"Oh really, huh?" He laughed like I'd just told a great joke. I felt like I was missing something.

"What? I don't-" I began coughing again. I couldn't suppress it any longer. An attack was about to happen, and I had to leave. There was no way I could let anyone see me like that.

I quickly left the bar, not even noticing I left my book behind. I ran down an ally where I was almost certain no one would find me. I couldn't stop coughing. One after another, scratching at the back of my throat. Soon I was spitting out phlegm, and I could taste blood in my mouth. I was on the ground, trying to brace myself with my hands, but my whole body was shaking and I couldn't hold myself up.

I fell, my cheek laying against the dirty pavement, still coughing. My heart was racing, my head was spinning, and I could feel myself losing consciousness.

Eight years I had spent, training to be part of the royal guard. Eight years learning martial arts, learning discipline, learning how to defend and protect.. Eight years for what? To lie here, helpless, unable to even stand? I was an embarrassment to the royal family and Gold City. Even more, I was an embarrassment to myself.

I was gasping for air, and slowly my vision was fading. At first I fought to keep conscious, but what was the point? I was inevitably going to fail. I closed my eyes and let darkness surround me, silently wishing I wouldn't awaken.

~/~/~/~/~/~

I felt my eyes slowly open. I was in a room. How did I get here? Last I remembered I was in an ally.

I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings. I was sitting on a bed. On the other side of the room was a desk. I could see test tubes neatly stacked, and more than one mortar and pestle placed upon a shelf. My bag was placed near my feet, with my three section staff on top.

I looked towards the door, and noticed it was open. Standing in the doorway was a tanuki, holding onto the doorframe, looking like he was trying to hide, but facing the wrong way.

"Um.. you're hiding the wrong way," I said absently, still a little dazed. He gasped, and quickly hid behind the wall, peering his head out from behind the doorframe.

I felt like something was wrong. I could slowly feel my consciousness returning. I was in a strange bed in a strange room, and there was a.. tanuki?

"Where the hell am I?" I yelled, standing up. "I need to leave... _now_!"

I pushed my way through the doorway, past the tanuki, and outside. I realized now that I was on a ship. They had grass growing on the deck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Pirate Hunter. In front of me was Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy himself, with that sickening sadistic smile. Fuck. I was on _their _ship! What did they want with me?

"Look, I'm the princess here, okay?" I stammered, taking a step back. "I can give you anything you want.. just please let me go!"

"Ouuuu!" Luffy's eyes lit up. "I want one hundred pounds of meat!"

He was mocking me. These people were terrible. Pirates that roam the seas, kidnapping vulnerable girls that aren't even conscious! I felt for my three section staff, and quickly locked it into place. With surprising agility, I swung it at him, and I was shocked when he grabbed it with ease.

"What?" He yelled, angry. But only for a moment. "Oh! I get it, I have to fight for my meat! You're on! Ya-hoo!"

He laughed, and jumped back, preparing a battle stance. What the fuck is wrong with these people?

I had to remind myself that I was trained. I was once the best warrior in the kingdom, outshining even Jun himself. I just had to last long enough to get off this ship and out to safety.

"Wait!" I girl's voice called. "Luffy, you idiot! She's confused and scared. Don't fight her!"

I recognized her as well. Cat Burglar Nami. What exactly were they playing here?

"I'm sorry for our captain. He's a bit of an idiot sometimes.. Well actually, all of the time," she told me. placing her hand on my shoulder. I flinched and backed away. "Look, we're not here to kidnap you or anything. But if you would like to make a donation of four thousand belli.."

"Nami!" The Pirate Hunter now yelled.

"Shut up or I'll triple your debt!" she yelled.

"What're you trying to do, scare her more? You idiot!" He yelled back.

"What about my meat?!" Straw Hat cried.

Seriously, this crew is fucked up. I tried to take advantage of the situation and quietly sneak off the ship while they were distracted.

"Wait," The Pirate Hunter commanded. He didn't yell, but his voice was strong enough he didn't have to for me to hear. I really was an idiot for thinking I could just slide away that easy. I tightened my grip on my staff and turned to see him.

"You forgot your book," He said while tossing it to me. He sounded annoyed. "We're not keeping you hostage or anything. In fact, I found you unconscious in the street and brought you to our doctor. You're welcome."

I didn't know what to say. Was he lying? What was his motive? I stood there for what felt like an eternity before I stammered out a quiet "umm.. ya" and left the ship.

It was only then that I noticed the sun was setting. Perfect. Father and Alaois would definitely notice that I had missed dinner. They probably already knew I wasn't in the castle. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd already arranged for a search party to find me. I decided to take the long way home and enjoy my last hour of freedom.

When I arrived at the castle, I very non-commitedly tried to sneak back in. Of course I wouldn't blow the cover of my secret library window, so I tried to sneak back in through the kitchen door. Normally at this time it wouldn't be too difficult to slide in unnoticed, but since they would already be aware of my absence, I knew I probably wouldn't make it in without someone seeing me.

I quietly opened the door, and was surprised to see no one in the kitchen. I closed it with as little noise I could make, and began tip-toeing towards the hallway, all the while holding my breath. I was trying to desperately to use my kenbunshoku haki, but I was too rattled to know if it was working or not.

"Akira, fancy seeing you here," fuck. Of course it was Alaois. Out of everyone it could be to find me, why him? "I thought you told me you wouldn't be going outside."

"I wasn't outside I was-" he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

"I would _advise _that you think about your next words very carefully," his face was so close to mine. I could feel my heart rate rising, and felt another attack rising in the back of my throat. I didn't know what to say, so I was silent. "You're a good girl, right? I certainly hope you wouldn't be lying to your husband before we're even married. I suppose those classes didn't make you into any more of a lady than you already were."

My blood was boiling, but I knew better than to say anything. My whole family was known for having a hot temper, and Alaois was no different. He was just another controlling, manipulative, degenerate.

"Well then," he whispered, his lips less than an inch away from mine. "I suppose I'll have to teach you how to be a wife."

His lips met mine. It wasn't the first time they had, but every time it made me feel the same way - sick. I tried to pull back, but he punched the wall right next to my head.

"You are going to be an obedient wife," he hissed. "And _you're going to like it._"

He began kissing down my jaw, and down my neck. I felt tears welling in my eyes. Was this going to be the rest of my short life?

"Now.. I want.. You to stay.. In the.. Castle," He said while kissing me up and down my neck. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I don't want my fragile wife losing her energy.. You'll be needing it for the wedding night."

He pushed me curtly down the hallway and into my bedroom. With a sadistic smile, he closed the door and I heard the 'click' of the lock from outside.

I let the tears gush out of my eyes, and I began coughing uncontrollably. I could feel an attack coming. I stumbled towards my bed stand to grab a pill. My whole body was shaking and I fell to the floor, having to crawl to reach my medicine.

I laid down on the floor beside my bed, and wept. What kind of life was this? Being told how to act, how to feel, what to do, what to say.. I couldn't handle it. This wasn't the life for me. I began picking up objects in my room and mindlessly throwing them in frustration. There were books scattered everywhere, broken glass shards on the floor, bedding hanging off the pictures on the walls.

I was a grown woman. If I wanted to leave, I should be able to leave. I shouldn't have to ask for permission to do so much as breathe! I began packing a bag. I was going to leave at midnight. Just the thought of Alaois's face when he woke up to find out his 'fragile wife' had gone missing brought me joy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Watching Over Me

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_  
_Thank you to everyone who is following & reviewing! You guys are all awesome! Please review if you like (or don't like) my story!  
I'm still looking for a BETA reader! Let me know if you're interested!_  
_Much love, Aizeah xo _

**_CHAPER 3 - Watching Over Me_**

Alaois pushed me curtly down the hallway and into my bedroom. With a sadistic smile, he closed the door and I heard the 'click' of the lock from outside.

I let the tears gush out of my eyes, and I began coughing uncontrollably. I could feel an attack coming. I stumbled towards my bed stand to grab a pill. My whole body was shaking and I fell to the floor, having to crawl to reach my medicine.

I laid down on the floor beside my bed, and wept. What kind of life was this? Being told how to act, how to feel, what to do, what to say.. I couldn't handle it. This wasn't the life for me. I began picking up objects in my room and mindlessly throwing them in frustration. There were books scattered everywhere, broken glass shards on the floor, bedding hanging off the pictures on the walls.

I was a grown woman. If I wanted to leave, I should be able to leave. I shouldn't have to ask for permission to do so much as breathe! I began packing a bag. I was going to leave at midnight. Just the thought of Alaois's face when he woke up to find out his 'fragile wife' had gone missing brought me joy.

Right as the clock turned twelve, I quietly opened the window in my bedroom. I knew there would be guards keeping patrol of the grounds tonight after my previous escape, so I looked down, seeing if anyone was there. Since I use to be part of the Royal Guard training, I knew many of the men who protected us. They used to assist me in bending the rules, but when Alaois threatened to take away their jobs, they stopped helping.

I peered down and was surprised when I saw no one. Maybe Alaois has assumed that my 'frail' self wouldn't still have the capabilities to scale the third floor wall, but he was wrong.

Very suspiciously, I began to climb down. Half way down, I began to hear voices coming. I stopped climbing, desperately looking for somewhere to hide. I couldn't find anywhere, and began to panic. I stayed as still as I could.

'Please, Momma. If you're there.. please, please, please let me leave' I prayed silently over and over. Soon the voices began to quiet, as the turned around the corner.

Not having any idea how I pulled that off, I jumped down to the ground, and ran as fast as I possibly could into the woods.

Once I knew I was safe, I began laughing hysterically. I couldn't even comprehend what I was pulling off. I was _leaving_. There was a voice in the back of my head beckoning, 'what about when he finds you?' but I pushed it down. That wouldn't be for a while, if I had it my way. I made my into the woods.

It had been what felt like years since I had traveled through the woods. When I was a child, this was my playground. I was left to run free daily. I took that freedom for granted as a child, and I desperately wanted it back. It felt nostalgic taking my freedom back where I used to have the most of it.

I ran alongside the river, jumping over with ease. I felt the leaves on my fingertips, and smelled the crisp, clean air.

'What are you really doing out here?' the same voice in my head beckoned. 'What are you really gaining by running around wild in the woods?'

I tried to push it down. I was out here, restoring the freedom that was snatched from under my feet!

' What are you going to eat? Where are you going to sleep? Aren't you losing a lot of comfort just to be _free_?'

Shut up, I tried to tell myself. I don't want to think this. I don't need any of this now.

'What will Alaois do when he finds out you did this, just to piss him off?'

My conscious was right. I was being foolish, and surely Alaois would kill me if he found out I was outside. I felt like I was ready for death, but if I had any say in it whatsoever, itwould _not_ be at his hands.

I sighed, instantly feeling stupid for ever thinking coming out here was a good idea. I began slowly making my way back to the castle.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw one of the royal guard. Shit! "You're Akira aren't you? Fuck, I'm going to get such a raise for finding you out here! Alaois is going to be so pleased!"

"No, no! I was just on my way back to the castle," I began to panic. "I promise! Please don't say anything to Alaois"

"Haha! Fat chance of that!," He laughed. "I need the money, sweetheart. This is the big break I need!"

I pulled out my three section staff, and clicked it into place. If that's how he is going to be, then I'll play dirty, too. I ran at him before he had time to react, and hit him right in the head. I twirled my staff once to gain momentum before bringing it down in another devastating blow. He cried out in pain, and instantly was filled with anger. He pulled out his own weapon, a sword.

I knew I couldn't fight for long without having an attack. My goal was to injure him enough that I could run back to the castle and pretend like nothing ever happened.

I swiftly dodged most of his attacks. I wasn't as quick as I once was, but I still had amazing accuracy. I landed hit after hit while he had trouble landing even a couple. I could feel a cough trying to surface, and I pushed it down.

I kept on my toes, able to quickly jump. I was once a very acrobatic-style fighter, rolling and doing flips, and I had to fight the compulsion built from muscle memory to battle this way once more. I could tell that I had been underestimated, and was holding the upper hand. I suppose he could tell I had the upper hand as well because he backed away, and knelt to the ground.

"I give! I give!" he said, resting down his sword and placing his hands on the ground.

"Serves you right, asshole," I said, panting heavily. "Even in my state I can still kick ass!"

I was definitely not in the shape I use to be. I felt a couple of coughs escape my lips. Suddenly, there was a handful of dirt thrown right at my face. This brought on more of an attack. I was confused and gasping for air. All of a sudden I felt his weight on top of me.

"Get the fuck off, you dirty bastard!" I yelled. What kind of trick was that? And what kind of idiot was I for falling for it? How amateur!

"Not quite the warrior you think you are, hey?" he laughed. "Very quick to put your guard down!"

I tried to push him off of me, but he quickly pinned my hands down. Well, if he was going to play dirty, so was I! I pushed my knee into his groin and hard as I could, and he went toppling backwards in pain.

"You cunt!" he yelled in agony.

I stood to run, but was overtook with coughing. I had pushed myself too hard, and the dirt in my face did not help. I soon fell back to the ground, gasping for air.

"Well, well, well.." he said, when he finally recovered. There was laughter in his voice. He was enjoying my agony and embarrassment. I tried my best to never let anyone see my attacks. "What do we have here? Definitely not the warrior you thought you were!"

I was still gasping for air in between coughs. My eyes were watering from the discomfort and lack of oxygen. I tried to reach for my staff, but he kicked it out of the way. Shit.

"I suppose I could just tell Alaois about how I met you in the woods, and beckoned for you to come home," he began like he was telling me a story. "But of course you wouldn't listen. You're so fiesty. You attacked me before I even unsheathed my sword! I had to choice but to defend myself... Your death was a brutal accident..."

He raised his sword. I knew there was nothing I could do. I couldn't stand, let alone run. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack. Yes it would hurt, but maybe it would be better this way. I would gain my freedom in the place I so chose, my never-ending forest. In death I would be relieved of all I feared the most.

But death did not come to me that night. Instead of feeling the mind-shattering pain I expected, I heard the sound of steel on steel. I opened my eyes to see none other than Pirate Hunter Zoro. Within seconds the officer was on the ground.

Still choking, I desperately reached for my bag. I grabbed a pill bottle and quickly swallowed my medicine. It took about a minute for it to kick in, but I felt much better. Roronoa and I stared at one another, neither really knowing what to say.

"You're welcome. Again," he finally blurted out, cockily.

"Hey! I was ready to die there, I don't owe you any gratitude," I yelled. "It would have been better if you never came at all!"

"That's a lie," he swiftly retorted.

"Oh ya? How do you know? I don't even know you!"

"I saw it in your eyes," I felt myself blushing. "You were scared."

It was quiet for too long. I didn't know what to say. Why was he even here?

"What are you even doing out here in the middle of the woods?" I asked. "I knew you and your crew were up to something.."

"Pft, as if we were interested in a weakling like you!" he said defensively. "I was actuality walking towards the ship now."

"The harbour is that way," I said, pointing towards where the village would be if we could see it.

"Yes, well that's the way I was going!"

"But then why were you in the woods?" I asked suspiciously.

"To get to the harbour," he said like I was a moron.

"The harbour is beside the town, you idiot!"

"Ya well they shouldn't have a goddamn forest in the middle of the city!"

Was this for real? This has to be some sort of diabolical pirate plan. No one could be that stupid.

"You're lying," I tried to call his bluff.

"Tch, whatever," he said and began to walk away. "I don't need your approval. I'm leaving."

"You're going the wrong way!" I called, when he began to go the exact opposite direction of the town. He turned ninety degrees and continued on his way. "Hey! That's still not the right way!"

"Shuddup will ya?!" He yelled, frustrated.

"You really have no sense of direction, do you?" I asked. "Here.. I'll show you. I guess that's the least I can do for you.. erm.. saving me."

I began leading the way to the harbour, him following beside me. We walked in silence for at least fifteen minutes. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, half out of genuine curiosity and suspicion, half out of wanting to kill the silence. He was quiet for some time - long enough for me to think he wasn't going to reply to me at all.

"I was in the woods, I heard fighting," he began to explain nonchalantly. "I was curious so I came to see what was happening."

"How much did you see?"

"Hmm.. Pretty much the whole thing,"

"Why didn't you help me earlier?" I asked. He must have seen the officer on top of me while I was choking. He must have seen dirt be thrown in my face. Why did he wait for so long before stepping in?

"I wanted to see how well you could do on your own," he said simply. "And you looked like you had it under control."

Finally, we made it to the ship in the harbour. Without either of us offering so much as a 'good-bye', I began to walk back to the castle.

"Hey! You!" I heard being called out to me. I turned to see Straw Hat Luffy calling to me from the ship. I furrowed my eyes. I knew they were up to something! "You promised me meat!"

He had a giant smile on his face, stretching from ear to ear. Before, I thought it had looked sinister, but now it looked innocent and childlike. I looked at the horizon and saw the sun would start to come up any time now. I had been out all night, and I needed to get home before Alaois even noticed I had left. Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

"I have to go home before the sun rises," I explained. "But if you can wait until tomorrow night, I will bring you your meat!"

"Ouu!" He exclaimed. "All one hundred pounds?!"

I could have face palmed. How was anyone suppose to cart one hundred pounds of meat _anywhere_?

"I'll bring as much as I can," I promised.

Maybe this is what I needed. I knew they were pirates and they would be leaving soon. It only took two weeks for the log pose to set, and then they would be gone; no coming back. These people didn't appear to be as evil as I originally thought. I could use a distraction from my looming demise.

"Okay, but I don't want to wait any longer than that!" he pouted, before heading back inside of the ship.

The pirate hunter began to climb aboard.

"Hey, Roronoa," I called quietly. "Thank you. For saving me... twice now."

He stopped climbing, and it was quiet again. Why did this man have to be so goddamn quiet all the time?!

"You won, you know," he finally said. I cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"That fight. You won," he explained. "I finished him. But you beat him before I even came,"

"Ha, not really. I would have died if you weren't there."

"A real warrior doesn't lie about giving up to trick his opponent," he said matter-of-factly. "If he didn't play dirty, you would have won."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya."

With that, I made my way back to the castle. I jogged most of the way. I snuck around back, and quietly climbed up the wall, and back in through my window. I was horrified when I saw my bedroom, not really realizing how much of a mess I had really made. I quietly began to tidy it up, before laying on my bed and lulling into a much needed slumber.


End file.
